Ulquichan's Fraccion
by WammyBoysFTW
Summary: Ulqui-chan has a fraccion? Well he does now. In this story my OC, Chītā Kōsoku, is in love with her Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer, but is having a little trouble relising that fact, Will she be able to relize and accept her true feelings? You'll have to read it
1. Chapter 1

Chītā Kōsoku was wandering the halls of Las Noches trying to find the kitchen

"Where is the stupid kitchen?" She said with exasperation "Why is it so hard to find!"

After about half an hour or so she finally managed to find the kitchen. She walked inside and walked over to the fridge and pulled out an apple. She then walked back to Ulquiorra's room

When she made it back she knocked on the door and it was quickly opened by Ulquiorra

"What took you so long" he asked in his usual monotone

"I got lost, sorry Ulqui-sama" she replied looking kinda embarrassed to be admitting that she had gotten lost on the way to the kitchen.

She handed him the apple

"Thank you, Chita"

"Your welcome, Ulqui-sama"

Ulquiorra sat down on a couch that was sitting in front of a white coffee table and took a bite out of the apple and pulled out a book. Chita noticed the title on the cover 'Top Analytical Minds of the 20th Century'

Chita sat down next to him and pulled out her own book, 'Broken Days' by Ann Rinaldi, she opened to page 40 _That night I heard two hooty owls outside my window, calling to each other _she read, She hoped that Ulquiorra was enjoying his book as much as she was enjoying hers, even though his looked rather boring to her, she had noticed that he seemed to like that sort of stuff, he's so odd

Ulquiorra seemed to be fascinated by his book, despite how boring it looked. Chita kept wondering how he could be so fascinated by something so boring, maybe he's just odd like that

"Do you like your book?" she finally asked, not being able to contain her curiosity any longer

"Yes, it is a very fascinating book" He replied in his usual monotone not looking up from his book

Chita was starting to get bored sitting in one spot for so long so she stood up and left the room to explore Las Noches. She had only been an arrancar for a couple of months so she still didn't quite know the way around Las Noches and frequently got lost.

She walked into the main living room for the Espada and their Fraccion. She noticed that Aizen had added a WII and a couple of games to help the Espada and their Fraccion spend their free time.

Just then her cellphone rang, Aizen had given all the arrancars cellphones to help them stay in touch with each other. She answered and heard a voice on the other end say

"Fraccion meeting in the Fraccion living room, get here asap" the person on the other end hung up leaving her trying to remember where exactly the Fraccion living room is. she then remembered there was a door connecting the two rooms and quickly walked over to it and opened it.

As she walked through the door she saw Yylfordt Granz, Ggio Vega, Tesra Lindocruz and Findor Carias already there with Yylfordt sitting at the head of the meeting table

"Suprizingly early, Chita , did you actually managed not to get lost this time?" Said Yylfordt

"Yea, I was actually very close by, so it was a very quick walk" she said sounding upbeat

Chita sat down next to Ggio and watched the other Fraccion file in. Di Roy Rinker was the last one in. After everyone got there Yylfordt started the meeting

"Welcome fellow fraccion" Yylfordt said with a welcoming smile "Today we will be working on getting separate rooms for us fraccion, or at least larger rooms for people with more fraccion because Baraggan's fraccion are rather cramped considering that there are six of them living in a room built for one person". Everyone nodded in agreement but Chita was trying not to show the fact that she didn't want her own room. There was plenty of room for her and Ulquiorra in their room and she felt more comfterble knowing there was someone else in the room, and comforted her even more knowing that other person was Ulquiorra. Chita understood that Fraccion had a special relationship with their Espada but for her it seemed… different to say the least, did she like Ulquiorra? Well of coarse she liked him, he was her espada, but did she like like him? Maybe, Chita wasn't sure and everything was so confusing, why did she feel this way?

…

Hmm, Chita seems to like Ulqui-chan :) I wonder if he likes her back. Only time will tell. On a side note I don't own The Blue Door or the Wii, I also don't earn BLEACH, if I did there would be tons of new characters and Ulqui would be a captain because he decided to be good and Ichigo didn't kill him :) See ya later

P.S. On a completely unrelated matter I know that I had about 20 people read my newest TOD chapter but I only got two reviews, so I need more for a decent length story :)


	2. Chapter 2

After the meeting Chita decided to explore a little more, she was kinda wondering where the kitten room, yes, Las Noches had a kitten room, it was added soon after Chita became an arrancar and she still didn't know where it was.

The room was uncannily easy to find so she spent about half an hour looking at hundreds, maybe even thousands of kittens that were housed in the massive room.

When she was done she went back to the room and sat down on her bed, it had been a long day. Just then she heard a voice from the other bed

"How was your meeting" he asked

"How is it the you espada manage to figure out everything" She said jokingly with a smile

"We have our methods, but you didn't answer my question"

"It was fine"

"What are the other fraccion trying to do now?"

"They want seperete rooms for the espada and their fraccion"

"I have a feeling they decided against that in the end"

"They did, they decided to just ask for larger rooms for espada with more fraccion"

"Aizen-sama might actually agree to that one"

"Yea, and then it will go to their heads and they'll just want more and more"

"True"

Chita smiled and went to sleep

The next morning Chita woke up a little later than usual, why hadn't Ulquiorra woke her up? That's when she noticed that Ulquiorra wasn't there

She jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed in her usual white v-neck loose collared top with flared sleeves, her long white skirt that touched the ground and the arrancar black belt and quickly raced out the door

She first checked the espada meeting hall but the door was wide open and the room was completely empty. She started to freak-out a little at that point. She checked all the rooms in Las Noches except for the bedrooms and asked everyone if they had seen him, no one had seen him. She was trying not to hyperventilate by this point. She then checked on top of the dome.

"WHERE IS HE!" She yelled as loud as she could

Chita then went back to the room and suddenly noticed a note on Ulquiorra's bedside table. She picked it up and read it. A look of shock and disbelief crossed her face

"No" she said breathy "no no no no no no NO!" she yelled the last no as loud as she Could and fell to the ground in tears "no no no no no" she continued muttering through her tears.

Everyone had apparently heard her cause they were gathered around the door

"What. The. FUCK Chita, what are you crying and screaming about!" Nnoitra asked

"Yea Chita, this isn't normal for you" Tesla added

"Is something wrong?" Tia asked with actual concern in her words and expression

In response Chita just threw the note at them and continued crying.

As she read the letter a look of understanding came from Tia who then walked over to Chita

"Don't worry, we just have to go and fix everything" Tia said as she rubbed Chita's back trying to comfort her. Chita looked up at her and wiped away her tears

"B-b-but what i-i-if we c-c-can't" she said through a new set of tears. Tia hugged her still rubbing her back

"You really like Ulquiorra, don't you" Tia whispered quiet enough that only Chita could hear. Chita just nodded confirming Tia's theory

"Of course I do, he's my espada" she said, her tears finally ceasing

"But do you like him more than that?"

"I-I'm not sure" Tia just smiled in a knowing way and stood up with Chita "We should talk to Aizen" she said leaving the room, everyone else following close behind

When they got to Aizen's office Aizen was sitting at his desk. He looked up when he saw most of the arrancars standing in the doorway. Tia walked up to the desk and handed the note to Aizen and he read it

"We should do something about this, who's read the note?" He said

"Just me, you and Chita" Tia replied

"Let the espada read it and then come back with volunteers

…

What did the note say? Obviously something that seriously upset Chita, poor Chita, she's an emotional wreck. Anyone who guesses what the note said (not specificly of course, I just need the topic) will get… A COOKIE!

Till next time,

**UryuisHOT**


	3. Chapter 3

So an espada meeting was called and all the espada and Chita, who was there because she found the note, gathered in the espada meeting room. The note was passed around for everyone to see. Some were shocked, others were terrified, others wouldn't wake up and a couple people even said

"Dumb bastard deserved it"

That comment had made Chita burst into tears again and Tia glared at them.

"That was very inconsiderate, even for you" She said still glaring

After the meeting all the espada gathered outside the castle of Las Noches. When Aizen showed up he said

"You all know what to do"

And everyone sonidoed away

Chita and Tia wandered around Karakura Town in gigais. Tia's gigai changed her appearance a little so that Ichigo and co wouldn't recognize her. She now has long light brown hair that she wore up in a bun with two chopsticks in it with her initials on it and her eyes were now purple. Chita was wearing a pale pink sundress with a shawl and kitten heeled strappy sandals and Tia was wearing a dark pink turtle neck, blue skinny jeans and brown heeled ankle boots. Aizen had gotten them a room at a hotel in the town and so they went there first.

When they got there they unpacked the suitcases that they had been aloud to pack because they were going to the world of the living and not exploring Hueco Mundo. After they unpacked they both changed into uniforms from Ichigo's school and split up, Chita going to Ichigo's house and Tia to his school. When Chita got to his house and knocked on the door.

Ichigo's little sister Yuzu opened the door

"Hello, are you Ichigo's little sister?" Chita asked pushing her sadness down to act like her normal self

"Yes, I am" She replied

"I'm a friend of Ichigo's from school, is he home?"

"Yea, he's in his room, It's the one with the 15 on the door"

"Thank you" she said as she walked in the house and managed to find the room in about ten minutes and opened the door and walked in

"Where is he?" she asked through gritted teeth trying to keep her voice down

"Where is who? And who are you?" He asked

"Ulqui-sama, where is Ulqui-sama?"

Ichigo just looked confused

"Ulqui-sama? I don't know an Ulqui-sama"

"You may know him as Ulquiorra"

At that Ichigo's face paled

"So you do know where he is" she said smiling

"I can't tell you that" he said his face still very pale

That made her mad so she walked over to the closet and opened it and out fell Rukia. She then checked everywhere in the room but to no avail.

"I can't tell you because I don't know were he is"

She opened the door and sent Isshin and Yuzu flying at the wall and then left the house crying

She ran and cried all the way back to the hotel where she curled up into a ball on her bed still crying.

About an hour later Tia walked in and sat down next to her

"Don't worry, we'll find him. I signed up at the school, we're going there tomorrow and we'll ask his friends" She said trying to comfort her

She turned to face her and smiled a little.

The next morning Chita and Tia once again got dressed in the school uniform and left for school.

When they got there they sat down in two empty seats next to each other and waited for Ichigo and co to show up.

When he got to school Ichigo was only slightly surprised to see Chita there, he had gotten used to all the odd transfers, mostly.

When class started the teacher had them come to the front of the class and introduce themselves

"Hi, I'm Teresa Hanson" Tia said changing her name just in case

"And I'm Chita Kosuku" Chita said

"Thank you, you may return to your seats now" the teacher said

Tia and Chita sat back down.

During lunch they walked over to Ichigo and co

"I bet Ichigo already told you what we want" Chita said

Orihime looked at Ichigo

"You know them?" she asked

"Only the small one" he replied biting into a sandwich

"Where is he?" she said in a demanding way

"As I said yesterday, I don't know"

"Does one of your friends know?"

"Ichigo, what is she talking about?" Orihime asked

"Their trying to find Ulquiorra"

"Aizen cares? Wouldn't he just make another arrancar?"

"He normally would, but not this time" Chita replied

"Why?"

"BECAUSE HE'S NOT REPLACEABLE!" She yelled

Orihime looked startled and then seemed to understand

"Oh, I see. He…" Orihime started to say before Uryu covered her mouth with his hand

"We can't tell them" he said calmly and lead her away from the group

"Ishida-kun! what was that for?"

"We can't tell them where he is"

"But I think she likes him"

Uryu sighed

"But we can't just tell them"

Back in the group Boy U Want by Devo 2.0 played from Chita's pocket. She pulled out a flip phone with a cheetah print case. She answered the phone

"Hello?"

"We found him" came a voice from the other end, it was obviously Grimmjow

"You did?" she said brightly

"Yes, there's just one problem"

"What?" she said her face falling a little

"We're being chased by the captains!"

"We'll be right there" she said and hung up "Time to lose the gigais"

Both she and Tia quickly got out of the gigais and sonidoed away. When they were a couple blocks away they opened a garganta and ran trough it into the Seireitei

They immediately saw Grimmjow and Nnoitra running away from eight captains that were chasing them. Tia went to get them back to Las Noches and Chita snuck past to find Ulquiorra.

…

I'll give you another chance to guess but it's so obvious now so you only get half a cookie and a piece of candy :) Longest chapter yet WOOHOO!

~UryuisHOT~


End file.
